marvel_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whit Whedon
Thom Serge, better known by his alias Nimbus, is a young Mutate and the main protagonist of The Rising Storm. Thom is the first member of the Pulse Generation, a group of individuals who developed supernatural abilities after collectively hearing an odd sound at the exact same time. Thom gained the ability to generate and manipulate storm clouds, for both offensive, defensive, and practical purposes. Though he was born elsewhere, Thom moved to Philadelphia in order to enroll in film school following graduating from high school. After becoming swiftly acquainted with the crime that filled the city, Thom became more aware of the troubles the world was suffering from at large and adopted a more pessimistic attitude. However, his acquisition of superpowers has changed his mindset completely; he now sees hope for the world and has become much more optimistic, becoming a superhero in the hopes of not only helping people, but inspiring them to help others, and hopefully, make the world a much better place. He has also received the epithet of The Storm-Bringer due to his abilities. Appearance Due to the nature of his powers, Thom's appearance changes whenever he actives them, and as such he has two 'different' appearances. When his powers are not active, Thom has wild, brown-colored hair that seems to defy any and all attempts to comb it. His standard attire consists of a white t-shirt with a collar and a heavily stylized black tie with a gray end. He also wears a lighter gray colored jacket with a darker gray trim and long sleeves. He also wears light navy blue jeans and simple white shoes. He also wears a black belt with a white buckle around his waist. When his powers have been activated, Thom's hair sticks up slightly more, and becomes an almost electric cobalt blue in color. While being acting as Nimbus, his outfit consists of a sleeveless blue and black shirt, with the upper half being blue while the lower half is black. Around his neck and lower head he also wears a long blue scarf, which helps conceal his identity. Around his waist he wears a series of training bandages, though they are also wrapped around his lower arms and hands, as well as his ankles. He also wears black pants with a white trim near the bottom, and the same white shoes that he wears in his regular identity. Personality As a child, Thom was a highly idealistic kid, believing the best in humanity and that people can make a difference. However, as he grew older and eventually became aware of the immense amount of crime and horror in the world at large, Thom became more and more negative, slowly losing all faith in humanity. However, bits of his childhood self still poked through, but only in bursts of anger when he became fed up with the state of the world and how no one would do anything, no matter how many problems sprung up. However, after receiving his powers, Thom's personality has returned to something more similar to that of his childhood. While he is more realistic and less idealistic, but he has regained his optimism and faith in humanity, believing that he can make a difference, if only by inspiring people to help others, hopefully making the world a better place in the process. Thom also has a very strict moral code, and feels no pity for those who hurt others, especially if its for pleasure or for their own gain. However, he also refuses to kill, as he feels that the act would only lower himself down to the level of the people he abhors. In keeping with his moral code, Thom has a clear-cut view of right and wrong, and, while he does believe in a moral gray area, he also believes that for such an area to exist, black and white areas must exist as well, and that the means don't justify the ends. However, in extreme situations Thom has been known to break his own moral code, though he usually reprimands himself in some manner for doing this. Going along with his more optimistic personality, Thom also comes across as very lighthearted, enjoying hanging around with his friends, though he also has something of a short temper and can react in a somewhat over-the-top manner if he is pushed too far, usually for comedic purposes. He also seems highly invested in helping people, and can't turn his back on someone who is in need of his help. However, he is still something of a realist and isn't afraid to utilize sarcasm or dark humor, sometimes trading light insults with his friends as well. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert- Parkour Expertise- Physical Attributes Superhuman Strength and Durability- Superhuman Speed- Mutate Abilities Storm Cloud Generation/Manipulation Thom's primary and so far only superhuman ability is Storm Cloud Generation/Manipulation. This power allows him to generate large groups of storm, a fusion of high-speed wind and lightning that has a number of uses, the most notable of which is offensive. Thom can generate a large amount of storm in various ways, from surrounding his hands with it in order to attack, to releasing it in bursts or tendrils, or even creating constructs with it, such as nets or primitive weapons. He can also combine these various abilities, such as releasing a large amount of storm from his hand or arm and shaping it into an enlarged hand or something similar. In addition, he can loosely project small amounts of storm from his feet or from his hands in the form of tornadoes, giving him flight capabilities (though in the case of using his hands, he requires a solid surface to propel himself off). This storm seems to also incorporate the aspects of both wind and lightning, with Thom apparently able to occasionally cauterize wounds with the storm or use it to play with air currents or the like. He has also been shown to occasionally create duplicates of himself using the storm (though they are only shaped like him and still retain the appearance of storm, so they are mostly used in order to produce false shadows or silhouettes). In addition, this power has given Thom something of an invulnerability to lightning. While he can still feel some pain, it does not do nearly as much damage as it would do to an ordinary human being and it seems like it cannot possibly kill him. Thus, Thom can occasionally use his own body as a form of lightning rod in desperate situations. Trivia *His appearance as Nimbus is based off the character of Black☆Star from the anime/manga series Soul Eater. His appearance as Thom Serge is based off Soul "Eater" Evans from the same anime/manga. *His codename of Nimbus is derived from Cumulonimbus clouds, which, fittingly, are the clouds that produce thunderstorms. Category:Zeon1 Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Vigilante Category:Pulse Generation Category:Mutate